When you Forget the One You Loved Most
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: When Jessica has her wedding anniversary forgotten, because her husband was cheating on her, she gets akumatized into Oublier. Now, whoever gets hit with her magic, will forget who is most important to them. What happens when Ladybug forgets... him?


Marinette and Adrien were occupying the café down the street from their university. It was really a funny coincidence how they ended up in the same school, let alone the same classes. Alya had gone to a different part of Paris, while Nino had left the country. (They were now in a long-distance relationship.) In chemistry, they'd been assigned a project, a partner project, meaning they had to find someone to do the project with them... And they'd found each other. She blushed and stuttered her way but had somehow gotten it out, and he'd agreed. So now, here they were, working on the horribly boring project, (Well for her it was. Adrien seemed to be enjoying it.) when they heard it.

"Ah!"

Obviously, with Hawkmoth still out and about, an akuma was expected at least one every two days. And they also both new, if this kept happening, they'd never get the project done.

They looked at each other, simultaneously crying, "I need to go!"

Too busy to realize the true meaning behind those words, they hurriedly packed up their stuff, and rushed out of the café. She'd hidden behind a dumpster, yes a dumpster, and transformed, while he'd run a little further, transforming in an abandoned alleyway. They'd jumped, and flipped their way over to where the commotion was taking place.

"Hello, M'lady."

He picked up her gloved hand, and kiss it. She pulled it out of his grasp.

"Hello, Kitty."

They glanced down at the streets before them, people running around in utter chaos, the akuma hitting innocent random civilians with her beams.

"I am Oublier! Andrew will pay for forgetting our anniversary, and cheating on me!"

She shot another blast at an unsuspecting civilian, Ladybug and Chat Noir watching the girl closely. They noticed how she didn't look affected, or changed, after the light had cleared. And then a guy ran up to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maya! I'm so happy you're okay!"

"...Who are you?"

He pulled away.

"What?"

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"So... The akuma's power is to erase all the memories you have of your loved ones." Chat summed up.

"Yeah... Lets go!"

* * *

They'd been battling the akuma for what felt like hours. They knew how important it would be if they got hit, so they tried their best to dodge every attack. And that's how it was for a while: dodge, attack, repeat. Oublier followed them all over the city, but hadn't been able to hit either one of them, accidentally hitting random people instead.

"Give me your miraculous's, so that I can go teach Andrew a lesson!"

They just kept following the pattern. Until they didn't. Chat hadn't seen the blow headed straight for himself... but she had. So, she took it.

"Ladybug!" He called, as the light faded, and she was laying on the ground.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Who... are you?"

Both fear, hurt, and elation were some of the strongest emotions he was feeling right now, because yes, he was hurt she'd actually forget him, but why was he really happy? Well, the spell only made you forget the person you loved the most, so if she forgot him... Then she must love him! That was obviously the only logical conclusion. Shaking his head from the rush of emotions he was feeling, he stood up and helped her up.

Answering her question, he said, "I'm your partner. Don't you remember me?"

"I work alone." She said, slowly.

Had Master Fu assigned her a partner without telling her?

"No, you don't! We," He said, gesturing between them, "are partners. We've been fitting akumas together since Stoneheart!"

"Then why don't I remember you?"

"Because of Oublier! She causes you to forget the one you loved most... And when you blocked the attack for me, you got hit."

She blushed.

"So... are we like-"

This time he blushed.

"Uh, no."

And then the akuma grabbed their attention again.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Where are you? I need your miraculous's!"

She glanced at Chat.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The defeated the akuma with great ease, as if she had never been hit by the spell before that.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called, throwing her lucking charm up in the air.

And then she felt a wave of pink light overtake her, as her memories returned... While she want forgot the ones she'd made during the attack. Her miraculous beeped, alerting her she had two minutes left, until she de-transformed. She turned to Chat.

"Pound it!"

And then she said, "I have to go, but can we talk later? Eiffel Tower. 8 pm."

And then she left without an answer, knowing he'd show up, because he always did.

* * *

She arrived at 7:55 on the dot, to find him already there, waiting for her.

"Hey, LB."

"Hey... So do you remember the conversation we had, after I was hit?"

"Uh, yeah. About that I-"

"It's okay, Kitty. But I just don't get it."

"So you don't really-"

"I mean, yeah, your a great guy, but I'm in love with someone else! So why...?"

And then she looked over at him, the pieces slowly falling into place.

"Unless..."

"Unless?" He repeated, still confused.

"...Your Adrien."

"You like me? Well, not me I guess, but- Wait. How'd you figure it out?"

"I've always had a crush on you, which was why I never returned the advances of, well, you." She laughed. "Now that sounds kinda stupid."

"Not really. If you really had a crush on me, than while I'd been trying to make advances on you, I never realized the other, probably just as amazing, you while so hung on you."

"This is just some big mess."

"Yeah... Wait. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are? So... Who are you?"

"You'll have to catch me first, Chaton!"

And then she was off, jumping from roof to roof.

"M'lady!" He whined.

But, like always, he still ran after her, knowing he'd find out eventually.

When she was ready.

And that would have to be enough for now.


End file.
